


【李知勋x你】猴面包树

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “请你一定要对号入座，我所说的星光月亮，清泉小溪，蘸着糖的奶油和蜂蜜，这世间所有美好的事物，都只是为了形容你。”





	【李知勋x你】猴面包树

**Author's Note:**

> “请你一定要对号入座，我所说的星光月亮，清泉小溪，蘸着糖的奶油和蜂蜜，这世间所有美好的事物，都只是为了形容你。”

01

我叉起盘子里浇着枫糖浆的松饼，眼睛却不由自主地瞟向手机，看看李知勋给我发信息没有。

你说，这都出门去工作室大半天了，怎么也没发来什么消息。我怕打扰他工作，也不敢发什么。

脸上看起来平静的我，其实心里已经猜测出一万个可能了。

—是太忙了？  
—是不是饿了去吃饭了？  
—是不是手机没电了？

……

02

窗外的知了叫嚣着夏天，阳光悠悠扬扬洒在实木地板上，我正在为李老师准备小点心的背影也沾上了阳光的味道。

—我决定跑到他工作室去找他！

03

一进工作室门口，我就扑进李知勋怀里，他差点没被我大大的拥抱扑倒了：

“为什么不找我说话！”

我忍着笑意，气呼呼地问他。

“我今天要赶着给成员们录音呢，倒是你，怎么就跑来了？”

他用鼻尖蹭蹭我，一副想要说我任性又不忍心的样子。

我收起像松鼠一样的腮帮子：

“我把月亮戳在天上，天就是我的。我把脚踩入地里，地就是我的。我想来见你，我想亲吻你，你就是我的。”

—当然，我也如愿了。

04

一周后说起这件事，我还是有点小小的脾气在涌动，嘟着嘴去给他做饭，正要系上围裙，身后就被熟悉的拥抱包围了。

李老师的下巴正好蹭着我的颈窝，手臂还环着我的腰：

“以后，喜欢就说，想我就找我，打电话给我，发短信找我，乘车来找我，  
跑来找我。

你要是不愿意动，那就给我一个信号，站好等我就行了。“

05

这大夏天的，我因为空调房内外的温差，就这样活生生弄到了发烧。

“你说你怎么回事，还病了？”李知勋一边搅动着锅里的粥，一边看着我有没有好好喝水。

我很有自知之明地没说话，放下喝完的水杯，乖乖穿上他递给我的外套。

“快吃吧，小心烫。”李老师把煮好的粥分成小碗递给我。“不行，还是我喂你吃。”

就这样，我坐在他的怀里，乖巧地吃着他吹凉的粥，当然也伴随着他的各种注意身体的唠叨。

结果过了半小时，他还在唠叨我，我仿佛多了一个妈妈。

我只好转过头，亲了一口。

—行了，这样算是停下来了。

李知勋叹了口气，掖了掖我的小毯子，把我往怀里又塞了塞：

“我的唠叨就像我喜欢你的心情一样，就像是小王子星球上的猴面包树，不及时清理就会长满星球。

可我不想清理，现在懂了吗？”

—懂了。

06

“手指细长五官正，笑得温柔，声音动听确实能加分。

但你在我心里本来就是满分。”


End file.
